


Morning Cuddles (Eret/Alastair x reader)

by Saturn_Born



Category: mcyt
Genre: Christmas Fluff, DreamSMP - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Twitch Streamer - Freeform, eret - Freeform, idk what other tags to add, mcyt - Freeform, the Eret - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Born/pseuds/Saturn_Born
Summary: Morning Christmas cuddles with The Eret :)
Kudos: 21





	Morning Cuddles (Eret/Alastair x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! This is my first Eret fic. I know his real name is Alastair, but I’m gonna use Eret for now. I hope this isn’t too terrible. Sorry it’s short btw!! Also, can we agree this isn’t enough fics about this man? (This was also posted to tumblr!! My tumblr is Saturn_Born)

I groan as I hear Eret’s alarm go off and wake me. He must of forgotten to turn it off, since he normally has it set to wake up at 7am for classes, but it’s finally Christmas day, which means WinterBreak. I feel him eventually shift and the noise stop.

“Morning” His deep sounds in my ear he turned back and wrapped his arms around me. I turn to face him and give him a small kiss and cuddle into his warm embrace. Days like this were rare for 2 collage students.

“You know, eventually we have to get up and go open the presents right?” I say to him after a few minutes of us just enjoying each others presence.

“This is the best gift.” He says, to which we both laugh at.

“I for sure agree, but how about we open presents then cuddle on the couch together and watch a Christmas movie?” I sugguest, and hear him hum. I slowly wiggle out of his grasp and stretch, him soon following.

~~~~~~~~~~~A while later~~~~~~~~~~

“How about Polar Express and hot chocolate?” Eret suggests, going through Christmas dvds we have. 

“I’ll put the hot chocolate on, start the movie.” I call out from the kitchen. We had finished opening presents and he had gotten us matching PJS, which was the cutest thing. I eventually finish the hot chocolate and set them on our living room table. 

I take a moment to admire the view infront of me. I have my amazing boyfriend, my favorite Christmas movie and beverage and an amazing view of snow falling outside our window. A white Christmas finally.

“Come here.” He says, and pulls my arm so I lay down with him on the couch. We get comfy and pull the heavy, and fluffy, blanket over us and grab our hot chocolate. Best Christmas Ever.


End file.
